<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simping, But Like, Successfully? by Angel_Bee_blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454504">Simping, But Like, Successfully?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue'>Angel_Bee_blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, ZaDr, camboy au, donations, fancy dinner, long fic, simp Dib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bee_blue/pseuds/Angel_Bee_blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim is a camboy, Dib is just a simp head over heels,<br/>But somehow this dumbass manages to get his crush to like him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simping, But Like, Successfully?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A discord rp I had with my fucking best friend Moth,<br/>This is for you dude 🥰🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello my dutiful subjects!~ You've once again come to the palace of Zim."<br/>Zim noticed a few regular people log on, one of them that always made his stomach flip, <br/>"I've gotten a few packages!~ Meaning ill be doing requests today"<br/>The chat celebrated as Zim grinned and sat in his cute ensemble on his bed, with the fancy toy box set beside him. He put the box on his lap and picked out a few of the newer toys that had been recently sent<br/>“This is a cunt killer, model 7, why don’t I show you all its functions?”<br/> Zim ran his fingers up the side and licked the tip coyly. He got praise in the chat from people and hummed. He always enjoyed the support from people and the money he got. His donation bell rang, a cutesy kitten bell chime, glancing at the name and amount, <br/>“Thank you to ginger snap gay for the 10.69, very cute.”<br/> He continued to mouth the toy and made sure his expensive camera caught the thick line of drool going down it. Zims chat was going wild by the time he was done. Pleased with himself, he went to grab another toy and perked up at a large donation. He felt his heart swoon but kept his cool, <br/>“Thank you cryptid hunter 69... god that’s a lot of money, feel free to ask any request.”<br/> He plucked out a small pastel colored collar with a large golden bell that jingled as he put it on and grabbed the matching soft black ears and clipped them on his head. He looked up to find another donation and a message written underneath it reading<br/> <i>'Do you do meet ups?' <i><br/>Zim got a nervous look at the question<br/>“Another request please...” <br/>Zim asked, not near ready to answer that question. He waited before another donation popped up <br/> <i>'i don't have any requests then, you're perfect as you are right now'  <i><br/>The message wrote, the chat booing him<br/>“Very sweet cryptid hunter 69, moving on, a request from horny on main 04, we’ll here you are!”<br/> Zim cleared his throat and rolled onto his stomach, lifting his ass in the air and moaning sweetly,<br/> “Aah~ daddy!~”</i></i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>On the other side of the screen, Dib watched silently. He had been following Zim for about a year now and was completely obsessed with him despite their distance. He had been donating hefty amounts and sending gifts to the boy, clothes, toys, sweets, anything he thought Zim might like. Some nights he’d just watch the streams, no fapping, just watching the regal being please himself and chat with his fans. He had to say, it felt kind of stupid at times, but the way the boy looked at the messages he sent made him want to keep going and keep supporting him. He wanted Zim so bad. Of course Zim likely had a partner... but that didn’t stop him from dreaming... <br/> <i>‘Strip Zimmy!’ <i> A request begged, the pale boy giggled and made a show of removing his loose cat themed crop top, showing a tight pink bra against his flat chest. But damn if he didn’t own it. Dibs face flushed and he covered it as Zim removed his black short skirt, revealing matching pink underwear. Dib hated that he felt jealous when the chat urged him to keep going<br/>“Not just yet~ I wanna get in a few more tame requests beforehand, talk to your queen.”<br/> Zim cooed, lounging on his bed and batting at his collar with a smirk. The chat blew up and Dib was tempted to type something but held back. Maybe he could get into a late night stream with him later. Zim giggled and ran a hand through his hair,<br/> “Cat gotcha tongue?~ I’m just kitten! Alright, 30 bucks for those, I don’t make puns for free babe.”<br/>The stream went on for a bit and Dib was still holding back as he watched people ask questions, perking up at a particular one  <i>'What are your thoughts on membrane labs?' <i><br/>“On the labs? Well they’re pretty badass, here’s something, I heard from my friend Ronnie that the membranes are packing. Y’know there’s a reason everyone drools all over the Professor~ he’s a bit too old for me personally, but his son doesn’t look half bad y’know?”<br/>Dib felt his heart skip a beat and his face flare up. Did he actually mean that? Surely something had been mis-heard. He sent a donation as fast as he could <br/> <i>'do you mean that?' <i><br/>“Not to make anyone jealous, but yeah, rumor has it he’s a kinkster~ not to mention they’re loaded!”<br/>Has he really not noticed? Dib had sent Zim over 4000 dollars within the year that he had discovered him. Zim giggled,<br/> “But regardless, it isn’t just money and size y’know? Well... enough about that let’s get onto the next request!”<br/> Zim’s face lit up with a pretty pink as he talked</i></i></i></i></i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“And for the raffle, the winner issssss....”<br/>The on screen wheel ticked and landed on a user, <br/>“Peppermint clits! Any small request is yours!”<br/>Dib frowned and ended the stream. He wanted for once to win the raffle and have Zim do something for him. He wished Zim would just notice him...he had to have him notice him. <br/>Zim obeyed the request and noticed that Cryptid had logged off, Dang it... <br/>“Well that’s the stream everyone, goodbye my sweet subjects!~” <br/>He ended it and sighed, slipping into his robe and cleaning up, turning off his equipment and cleaning his toys thoroughly. He didn't know why, but having Cryptid on made his day so much better. He gave him a familiar feeling and he honestly loved it. <br/>“Maybe next stream.”<br/>The man had donated so much to him, and he was certain the gifts were from him as well. He needed to do something to repay him...but he couldn't let the other viewers know, maybe he could do a private show for him, or let the donator dm him. He nodded at that and headed to his laptop to try and find Cryptids accountHe checked out his cam site account first and tried to scour any info, their account seemed completely bare..nothing about them. It was like they didn't want anyone to know who they were. All they did was link to their favorite cammer... almighty Zim. <br/>Zim flustered and squealed excitedly, they seemed to be online too, like they were waiting for something. Zim gulped and typed quickly as an idea hit him, PRIVATE STREAM: <br/>He blocked the notification and the stream from all his viewers except cryptid, he hastily set up his stuff and nibbled on his lip.<br/> It felt like hours but it was only minutes until cryptid entered the stream and typed in the chat <br/> <i>'hello?' <i><br/>“H-hi cryptid.” <br/>Zim greeted nervously, dressed in just a collar, robe and thigh high socks <br/> <i>'This is unexpected'  <i><br/>They typed, Dib completely nervous on the other side of the screen<br/>“I... I wanted to treat you of course! A little private stream just for you!” <br/>Zim masked his anxiety with personality and winked at the camera. Dib’s face flushed and he quickly typed<br/>  <i>‘You really don't have to, you're probably tired’ <i><br/> Zim smirked, <br/>“Not at all, anything for my favorite subject, so charitable~”<br/>Dib flushed. Favorite? he didn't really mean that <br/> <i>'Favorite? I doubt it, so many people adore you' <i><br/>“Yes, but no one is as dedicated as you, or on a first name basis cryptid.”<br/> <i>'Guess you could say I'm pretty obsessed with you huh?'  <i><br/>Zim giggled, <br/>“I suppose you are. Are you the one sending me gifts too?”<br/> <i>'Maybe. You seem to like them' <i> <br/>Dib bit his lip. This was so perfect...nothing could ruin this for him. Zim nodded, blush settling over his cheeks.<br/> “You asked about meetups earlier... it’s a maybe.”<br/>Dib immediately lit up, sitting up in his seat  <i>'Well, then maybe you should know my name?' <i><br/>“I dunno~ maybe I should, maybe I shouldn’t.”<br/> Zim teased, <br/> <i>‘I think you'd be quite pleased kitty~’ <i><br/>Dib teased back<br/>“I like the mystery~ don’t you cryptid?”<br/> <i>'Oh just a little~ Now i'm sure i've been brought here for more than just talking~’  <i><br/>Zim hummed, <br/>“Maybe, depends what you want.”<br/> <i>'If i'm being honest...I really want to have you. I sometimes have dreams that I wake up to you next to me and it's just amazing....is that creepy?'<i><br/>Zim flushed, <br/>“It’s not creepy, that’s honestly really wholesome. As for having me... well I don’t even know you, aside from your big pockets.” <br/>Dib chuckled,<br/> <i>‘I think you'd be surprised to know you know a little more about me than that' <i><br/>“Well that’s vaguely ominous.” <br/>Zim played with his bell nervously <br/> <i>‘I'm not stalking you or anything I swear!' <i><br/> He typed before following up with a <br/> <i>'i should shut up, you look nervous' <i><br/>“I just... feel a little out of my element, I'm used to performing  to crowds... but one on one? It’s a little bizarre.”<br/> <i>'If it makes you too uncomfortable you can stop. You really don't need to go out of your way to do this' <i><br/>“No! I want to get to know you... I’m not stopping till I get what I want.”<br/> Zim puffed up his chest and grinned. Dib chuckled from behind the screen and smiled  <i>'Well, i like paranormal investigating and my favorite cryptid is Mothman' <i><br/> He wrote out<br/>“So you really are a cryptid hunter! Interesting~” <br/>Zim batted at his bell and made a mock purr in his throat<br/> <i>'It usually scares people off so i won't go too much into it' <i><br/>“Well, do tell, I’m curious. Do you have battle scars?”<br/><i>'I have a few down my chest and a light one on my cheek. Most are for stupid things though'<i><br/>Zim smiled and flushed, <br/>“Cool... I’ve always found scars kinda hot.”<br/>Dibs face heated up<br/><i>'I find freckles cute, but if i'm being honest you have to have the most insanely high tolerance for crazy talk if you wanted to hang around me' <i><br/>Zim hummed, <br/>“I can take crazy talk, you’re always so sweet in your donations.”<br/><i>'I try to be, i want you to feel loved when you do your streams' <i><br/>Zim smiled softly, <br/>“Thank you...”<br/><i>'Anytime' <i><br/>Dib yawned and rubbed his tired eyes <br/><i>'i should probably sleep now...it was wonderful talking to you'.<i><br/>Zim pouted, <br/>“But I’m not done!”<br/><i>'i'm sorry, i could try and stay up a bit longer'<i> Zim softened, <br/>“It’s okay, go to bed, I gotta bathe anyways...”<br/><i>'I look forward to your next stream' <i><br/>And before he left he quickly sent a donation with the message <i>'Goodnight Kitten'.<i><br/> Zim blushed and kicked his legs happily, time to relax and take a bath. He shut off his laptop and headed to the bathroom.</i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i> The next morning, Dib quickly got to his laptop, schoolwork beside him as he looked for Zims stream. Zim had a get ready with me stream starting, yawning and in his fluffy robe. Dib tuned in and put his chromebook by the computer as he started to work on his schoolwork<br/>“I’m gonna go shopping today, get some cute stuff with the money from streams. You all are so generous.”<br/>Dib watched the chat give Zim praise and ideas on what to get, tapping his fingers on his desk as he did so<br/>“I’m planning on buying some sweets and stationary, maybe a plushie or two.”<br/>Dib was about to type out something but was called downstairs<br/>"Coming!"<br/>He called, hesitant to leave as he closed his laptop. </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Zim frowned as he saw Cryptid leave but continued getting dressed  and putting on some makeup.  He ended the stream afterward and sighed. Why had he gone? Was it something he said? He shook his head and went downstairs, greeting his mother and picking up his baby brother,<br/>“Hey Gir!”<br/>Gir smiled and hugged Zim tight<br/>"Where are you heading off to sweetie?"<br/>Zims mother asked<br/>“To the mall, you wanna come Gir? I’ll get you anything you want!”<br/>Gir nodded excitedly and held Zims hand as he walked out the door with the other<br/>Zim hummed and put on Gir’s helmet and got on his bike, setting Gir in the side carriage,<br/>“Ready?”<br/>“Yeah!”<br/>Zim rode the the mail box and hummed, parking his bike once he was there and walking Gir over to get the mail next to a taller young male.<br/>“Morning.”<br/>Zim greeted, pushing his hair back and opening a pack of bubblegum and handing one to Gir. Dib perked up and his heart stopped when he saw who was standing next to him<br/>"M..Morning"<br/>Zim chewed the gum and blew a bubble as he checked his mail locker for anything new.<br/>There was a letter from his cousin,<br/>“Heh, nice.”<br/>Dib quickly grabbed his mail, a nervous look on his face as he closed his mailbox. He put the letter in his bag and glanced up,<br/>“You’re the membrane kid right? I like your hair.”<br/>Dib flushed and smiled sheepishly<br/> "Thanks!, i uh...like your freckles"<br/>“Oh, thank you.” <br/>Zim answered with a warm smile, <br/>“Come on Gir, let’s get going.”<br/>Dib went red as Zim headed back to his bike and put his helmet on<br/>“Later science boy.”<br/>"Later.."<br/> Dib watched him go before completely freaking out <br/>"holy shit! Holy fuck!”<br/> “Language sir…”<br/> A worker warned<br/>”Sorry"<br/> He apologized as he walked out, holding his head <br/>"I must be dreaming"<br/>Zim, right there, so close he could’ve leaned forward and touched his soft looking freckled skin.Dib needed to see if Zim said anything. Maybe he wanted to do something too<br/>Zim hadn’t updated anything aside from a cute pic with a ice cream sundae<br/>Dib was a nervous wreck the entire day, waiting for every update and checking everything thoroughly. He saw the things Zim bought and 2 new sets of lingerie, with a winky face, ‘We’ll test these out tonight.’Dib covered his mouth and leaned back in his chair. He needed to make his move when it was just him and Zim again<br/>Zim went home and played with Gir, eating dinner and relaxing before getting on his new sheer lingerie, it was fancy and almost ethereal, perfect. <br/>Dib was starting to nod off but quickly sat up when a stream from Zim started. Zim sat on his bed only in the set and hummed as he waited for people to come in,Cryptid was the first one on per usual and was the first to donate as well <br/><i>'you look beautiful'<i><br/>Zim smiled, <br/>“Thank you cryptid hunter 69~” <br/>He cooed,<br/> “And welcome to Zim’s palace my naughty little subjects~”<br/>More people quickly joined and the session began, Dib mainly waiting till the end to see if there was another private stream<br/>“Here’s something interesting, I ran into the young membrane today while I was out.”<br/>Dib looked up as Zim continued to speak with pink on his face<br/> "He complimented me on my freckles...it was pretty cute. He was... really tall too.”<br/>He messed with his hair a bit and chuckled<br/> "I guess it would be appropriate to say i have a crush on him. Dumb right? I’m way out of his league~”<br/> Zim teased. Dibs stomach did a flip as he watched the screen before sending a donation <br/><i>'I think he'd like you'<i><br/>Zim chuckled, <br/>“Probably.”<br/>Dib smiled and listened to Zim go on about him, the chat visibly jealous<br/>“But I know my subjects want attention~”<br/>His chat agreed and Zim sighed as he went on with his stream<br/>“Alright, settle down.” <br/>Zim spread his thick legs and eased a medium toy at his hole, making sure the camera caught how it sunk into him. He bit his lip as the chat went wild and he let out a soft moanHe leaned back to soak in the feel of it fully pushed in. Dib bit his lip and covered his mouth. He couldn't help himself as he shifted in his seat before slipping his hand into his pantsZim gulped and stroked his own length gingerly, <br/>“Oh fuck~ that feels so good.”<br/>Zim shuddered and spread his legs wide for the camera, showing off his ample behind. Dib muttered Zims name and watched him, groaning as he eventually came <br/>"Zim.."<br/>“Dib! Are you whacking it to hentai again?” <br/>Gaz yelled from across the house, breaking Dib from his bliss<br/>"No!" <br/>Dib yelled back with an embarrassed look <br/>"Leave me alone!"<br/>He could practically hear Gaz rolling her eyes, <br/>“Well shut up! I’m trying to game here!”<br/>"I'm not even being loud!"<br/> He yelled, getting up to get on clean pants<br/>Zim mewled and shot seed onto his chest, panting hard as he reached down to pull out the dildo. He sat up a bit shakily, a flushed look on his face as he looked at the chat. The chat praised him and flooded him with small donations. Zim smiled, silently hoping in the back of his mind that Cryptid enjoyed the stream. <br/>He cleaned himself off and cracked his back, settling on his stomach to answer questions after that big display. A lot of people wanted to watch him to get fucked for his next stream, but he ignored people asking for it. People started to ask him if he had a boyfriend and Zim bit his lip<br/> "I don't...you know I solo act only boys. Besides, I don’t sleep with strangers and friends. And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell, I don’t want to upset my sweet pervy viewers~” <br/>Zim cooed affectionately.The chat became a little disappointed but continued to ask questions<br/>“You act like you want to watch me be railed by another man.”<br/>The chat approved and both Zim and Dib got a worried look<br/>“I never would’ve guessed...” <br/>Zim mumbled<br/>"No, Zim.." <br/>Dib watched the chat as Zim thought over for awhile<br/>“I’ll keep it in mind, but don’t expect anything anytime soon.”<br/> Zim finally decided. The chat seemed happier and Dib frowned. There went his chances...whoever Zim chose if he did would probably be pretty protective. Zim wasn’t planning on doing anything with anyone until he got a boyfriend, his head lingering on his beloved cryptid, speaking of the donor,<br/> “And how today’s raffle, the winner is... Cryptid hunter 69! Any small request is yours!”<br/>Dib perked up and flushed. He had no idea what he wanted Zim to do <br/><i>'Uhm, i wasn't expecting this, maybe acting out a kink you have?'<i><br/>Zim flushed and got up, <br/>“Give me a minute, I gotta find something for this.” <br/>Zim was out of sight for a solid minute, the clear sound of fabric being sorted through apparent. He returned with a red face and a private girl school uniform with a short plaid skirt and a buttoned up blouse with a lavender chunky ribbon.<br/>“T-tada!” <br/>He made nervous jazz hands and fumbled with his skirt. Dibs face went a bright red and he quickly typed something out<br/> <i>'Wow...you look absolutely amazing'<i><br/>“Oh, thank you senpai!” <br/>Zim chirped with a little curtsy, Dib paused briefly and ran his hands through his hair<br/><i>'No problem'<i><br/>Zim smiled and sat back on the bed,<br/> “All I need is some fluffy cuffs... not that I could use them on my own... maybe pastel pink to match my collar.”<br/>Dib wrote that down and hummed. He could definitely buy that for Zim<br/>“I usually don’t get to do kink stuff, I’m really into role play and size difference. God the thought of being stuffed so full I can’t even move is exhilarating~”<br/> Zim bit his lip as his eyes glazed over. Dib shivered. He'd be so perfect for Zim...in his opinion at least. It made him jealous that the chat immediately started to hit on him<br/>“Settle down! The stream is almost over my loyal subjects, now off you go!”<br/> Zim attempted to defuse. The stream soon ended and Dib leaned back in his chair with a hum. Zim was so adorable, he wanted so badly to let the boy cuddle up to him and kiss him gently. He wanted to be able to hold his soft waist and he just wanted to protect him however he could. He’d pay anything to be able to make Zim his. He went to his bed and laid down, turning over to stare at the ceiling. Zim said he liked a mystery, right? How about a game then? He could try and befriend him...and see if Zim could tell that Cryptid was the same person,or perhaps leave an arg’s worth of hints for Zim to decode.<br/>"Hopefully i don't mess this up"<br/> He mumbled to himself<br/>Zim on the other hand continued to try and stalk cryptid’s account, using his reasonable hacking skills to try and find another lead. There were some things like their phone number and email but still nothing that could help him figure out who this person was<br/>“Ugh! This is impossible!” <br/>Zim whined, pushing his hair back and rubbing his sore bottom. He could try calling the number...but then whoever it was would get suspicious...He sighed and laid back in his soft bed,<br/> “Damn you cryptid... with your sweet words and expensive gifts.”<br/>He rolled over on his stomach and huffed. There had to be something he was missing<br/>“Oh cryptid... who are you? Are you some creep in your forties? Please don’t be...”<br/>Zim was sure they were close in age, Cryptid acted timid at times and he never acted like the others in the chat. But there was no telling. Only hoping. Zim pulled the blanket on his bed over himself and decided to rest for a bit<br/>Dib ordered a set of fluffy cuffs and yawned softly. He rubbed his eyes and went to his bed, hoping he could see Zim again the next day</i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Zim woke up to makeup on his face and a growling stomach<br/>“Mmm... I feel... bad, I shouldn’t stream today...”<br/>He sat up tiredly and rubbed his eyes before getting a robe on and going to wash up. He updated his account, telling them there wasn’t a stream today. <br/>When Dib saw that he frowned and sighed<br/>"Great.."<br/>“There goes my plans for the day.”<br/>He got up and stretched before heading downstairs<br/>“Fuck what to do...”<br/>Dib pondered, he could head to the park or go to the library. Cryptid hunting was a thing he could do but it was getting into the cold season. He just wanted to see Zim, he felt addicted to the boy, he needed to confess to him. He didn't know how much longer he could go pretending to be someone else.<br/>“Fuuuuck,I’m gonna code that arg... and I’m gonna let Zim figure it out. And I’m gonna buy him anything he wants.”<br/>He grabbed some food and went back upstairs to start. He booted up his computer and took a sip of poop cola.</i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Zim was sitting watching TV, his mind swarming with thoughts about Cryptid he just couldn't get away, Him mother walked over,<br/>“Honey? Are you alright? You look lost in thought.”<br/>Zim was snapped out of it and looked up<br/>"Oh yeah...i'm just thinking about..stuff."<br/>He hesitated<br/>"How did you know you were in love with dad?"<br/>“What’s with the question Zimmykins?”<br/>Doris laughed lightly,<br/>“It was after a while of dating, 7 months maybe... he just returned from the war, and I learned that he wore my picture with his tags, that’s when I knew that I loved him, and that he adored me.”<br/>Zim looked down and smiled<br/>"Do you think...that i can love someone i've never met?"<br/>“If you know them, then I suppose so.”<br/>"And if i don't"<br/>He questioned<br/>“Then you should know them before you love them, love takes time darling.”<br/>Zim nodded and hugged his mother<br/>"Thanks mom"<br/>“Anytime darling.”<br/>She kissed his head, he nuzzled her arm before getting up and heading to his room. <br/>He laid on his bed and caught view of himself in the mirror, he looked lovely. He smiled to himself and sat up. He decided he did want to meet up, He wanted to see who cryptid was and he wanted to feel the love he believed Cryptid felt. He set up the stream and blocked everyone but cryptid once more, but didn’t start it, he’d set up first. He got on a nice pink turtleneck and got his hair brushed, he did his makeup once more and tidied his room. <br/>Once he was done he took a breath and started the stream. </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Dib heard a familiar cat bell and looked up in confusion. There was a stream that Zim had started. He was both relieved and confused as he entered the stream<br/><i>'Hey?'<i><br/>“Hi... I’ve been waiting for you, it’s just us.”<br/><i>'Is something wrong? You weren't streaming today'<i><br/>“Just taking a day to recover.”<br/><i>'Alright, you worried me'<i><br/>Zim flustered,<br/>“I’ve decided on the idea of meetups...”<br/>Dib got a surprised look<br/><i>'Really?'<i><br/>He questioned, Zim nodded,<br/>“I want to meet on neutral ground, in 3 weeks.”<br/><i>'Sweet! anywhere in particular?'<i><br/>“I don’t even know if you’re in my state, but the Charleston cafe two miles west of membrane lab’s alpha facility...”<br/><i>'I know where that is. I think you'll like to find out who i am'<i><br/>“I hope so... I really don’t want you to be an old perverted man.”<br/><i>'No no i swear i'm not'<i><br/>Dib chuckled lightly<br/><i>‘We're actually about the same age.‘<i><br/>“I want to trust you, I do, but I have no proof... until I meet you at least.”<br/><i>'i can give you my number if you want'<i><br/>“Sure,”<br/>Here was a way to check if this guy was going to give him his real number, he had that.<br/> Dib typed out his phone number and sent it to Zim<br/><i>'There'<i><br/>Zim checked his phone to see if it was the same, <br/>“Yes! Added you.”<br/>Dib smiled as he got a text from Zim<br/>'Want me to send a pic for verification?'<br/>“Not yet... I want the surprise.”<br/><i>'Alright, i'm glad you’re okay'<i><br/>“Thank you cryptid.”<br/><i>'Of course'<i><br/>Zim flushed and licked his lips nervously,<br/>“Shall I give you a show?”<br/><i>'If you would like to'<i><br/>Dib said as he got a flushed look on his face<br/>“For my favorite donator I will~”<br/><i>'I'd love to see your show then~'<i><br/>He bit his lip, Zim wiggled out of his shorts and kicked off his underwear.<br/>“You like the view?~”<br/><i>'Yes, i very much do'<i><br/>Dib typed out as he shoved his pants off<br/>“Strip for me, I want a show too, tell me what you do.”<br/><i>'I'm taking my shirt off and thinking about holding you while we're both in nothing in our underwear'<i><br/>Zim shuddered visibly and lifted his shirt,<br/>“Do you think I’d look good with implants?”<br/><i>'I think you would look beautiful with whatever you do as long as it makes you happy'<i><br/>Zim smiled,<br/>“You’re such a flirt~”<br/>Zim spread his cheeks and hummed,<br/>“I’m still a little loose from last night.”<br/><i>'is it creepy that that turns me on?'<br/>Dib joked,<i><br/>“It’s supposed to.”<br/>Zim answered, leaning back to grab his favorite brand of lube<br/><i>'I'm sorry if you got uncomfortable in last nights stream'<br/>'I'm sorry if you got uncomfortable in last nights stream'<i><br/>“I wasn’t uncomfortable, just a little surprised.”<br/><i>'that they wanted to see you get railed?'<i><br/>“I’m a cam boy, I expect it.”<br/><i>'i guess that's reasonable'<i><br/>Zim hummed and poured some lube in his palm, starting to stroke himself,<br/>“Go on with your descriptions.”<br/>Dib bit his lip<br/><i>'I'm taking my boxers off and jerking off while i watch you and your beautiful face'<i><br/>Zim hummed and played with his tip,<br/>“I get that I’m pretty~ I do enjoy the praise.”<br/><i>'Oh you're gorgeous...you’re like a goddess'<i><br/>Zim flustered and bucked his hips weakly,<br/>“God, what are you doing to me crypt?”<br/><i>'Praising you of course'<i><br/>He joked. He liked that Zim liked his praise...it made his chest feel warm Zim giggled,<br/>“Duh, but I mean overall, and hypothetically.”<br/><i>'Then i suppose i make you feel loved'<i> <br/>“I suppose you do, but I meant it in like, a sexy way-“<br/>Zim moaned suddenly and stuck his tongue out. Dibs face went a bright red as he groaned and started to get close to his climax. Zim hummed,<br/>“I last really long- makes it easier for shows.”<br/><i>'It's hard to last long when im watching you'<i><br/>“Aww, you must really like me~”<br/><i>'I really do~'<i><br/>Dib panted as he typed<br/><i>'I really need you..'<i><br/>“What would you do to me?”<br/>Zim asked curiously, the slick feel of his hand making him drool, <br/><i>'I'd keep you close to me and feel your soft skin..i'd give you sweet kisses and make sure you were never sad'<i><br/>“How domestic~, cmon crypt! I’m all worked up and I need something to get me off.”<br/>He whined loudly and rocked his hips. <br/><i>'Well I'd be on the rougher side and place bites and hickeys on your sweet skin. i'd have you cuffed to my bed and have you begging for mercy'<i><br/>Zim shivered and mewled, rubbing his neck lightly,<br/>“Kitten likes thaat~”<br/>He sped up and grabbed a vibrator eagerly, coating it in lube and shoving it in, hissing loudly at the burn<br/><i>'Hey hey, don't force it. I don't want you getting hurt' <i><br/>Dib typed quickly<br/>“It’s- fine, just went a little too fast- oh I gotta sit still a moment.”<br/>Dib was turned off  from that as he quickly sat up <i>'Are you okay? Are you hurt? Maybe taking a bath will help'<i> <br/>Hedid not like Zim being in pain, it made him feel sick <br/>“Relax, I just, gotta breathe, I’ll be fine. I’m gonna adjust in a minute.”<br/>Dib whined a bit <br/><i>'Please don't hurt yourself '<i><br/>“I won’t! I know what I’m doing cryptid, relax.”<br/><i>'I'm just worried, I’m sorry '<i><br/>Dib typed and then covered his face. He probably ruined the moment. Zim was quiet for a while, then rolled over and glanced at his monitor,<br/>“Sorry about that, amateur mistake, got a little too excited.”<br/>Zim laughed softly and pursed his lips<br/><i>'Its okay...i just got a little worried too'<i> <br/>Dib typed out as he let out a yawn and checked the time, Zim hummed and sat up,<br/>“Are you still in the mood to talk to me? I’m really close...”<br/><i>'Of course, i'm a little tired though so i won't be up much longer '<i><br/>“Thank you, I really enjoy you joining me...”<br/>Zim cooed, taking himself in hand and stroking himself to completion, moaning out his donor’s username and curling up slightly. Dib jacked himself off as he watched Zim, the two of them going on a private stream every night and messing around. </i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i></i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Zim fluffed up his hair and applied some lipgloss, today was it.<br/>“I’m going out mom! Bye dad! Bye Gir!”<br/>He stepped into his tall boots and zipped them up.<br/>“I’m heading to the Charleston for lunch, I’ll be back in a bit.”<br/>Dib did his hair and slipped on his favorite coat. He was so excited to finally meet him! He said goodbye to his sister and started walking to his destination.<br/>Zim got to the cafe and stated his reservation and brought it to his table. Dib was there a few minutes after and eagerly followed the waiter to his table<br/>Zim sipped from his glass, admiring his recently done nails, the almond shaped nails were lovely. Dibs face flushed and he shoved his hands in his pockets when he saw Zim. He walked to his chair and sat down <br/>"You have beautiful nails."<br/>“Oh, thank you.”<br/>Zim responded warmly, before glancing up and staring,<br/>“Oh my god.”<br/>Dib gave an awkward smile and waved "Surprise" <br/>Zim recollected himself and smiled,<br/>“So, appetizers?”<br/>"Choose what you like and I'll pay" <br/>Dib said with a hum<br/>“I’m a little astonished honestly.”<br/>Zim commented as he opened his menu<br/>"Really? Are you happy at all? You seemed to really like our visit at the mailbox."<br/>“I am, and you still remember that? It was almost a month ago.”<br/>Zim flustered <br/>"It was cute." <br/>Dib stated, chuckling lightly <br/>"I was really excited for this y'know."<br/>Zim nodded and fiddled with his fingers, suddenly blurting,<br/>“I am into you! I just don't know how to talk to someone like you, I mean, Dib membrane, that’s. It’s a lot to take in.”<br/>Dib blushed and smiled softly at Zim <br/>"Just talk to me how you have been...you don't have to do anything extra for me now that you actually know who i am."<br/>“If I talk like I normally do, we’ll be kicked out.”<br/>Zim smiled and leaned against the table,<br/>“We wouldn’t want that would we?”<br/>Dib paused and grinned <br/>"I don't know, would we?~" <br/>He teased lightly<br/>“Crypty~”<br/>Zim flustered and kicked his legs gently<br/>He brushed some hair out of Zims face and hummed <br/>"You wanna get some drinks to go and I can show you what I do during our little private streams." <br/>Dib whispered, Zim leaned into Dib’s hand,<br/>“Perv~ don’t think you’re getting out easy, I’m starving.”<br/>"Oh alright, have you decided on an appetizer?" <br/>He asked as he rubbed Zims cheek, <br/>“Mhm, the bread platter along with the warm cheese, it’ll be great.”<br/>"Alright sounds good" <br/>He said as he leaned back and took his hand away <br/>“Your hands are really coarse... I like it.”<br/>"Your skin is really soft, how I imagined it."<br/>“Thanks, I basically bathe in moisturizer and exfoliate often.”<br/>"Yeah no problem, cute freckles too"<br/>Zim smiled, <br/>“So you’ve said.”<br/>"I can't help it! They’re absolutely adorable.”<br/>“I like your eyes... amber is a hot color.”<br/>"Purple is unique, I don't think I've seen anyone with eyes like yours."<br/>“It’s pretty rare, only albinos and those with Alexandria’s syndrome have them, and albino eyes look red in the light anyways.”<br/>"Well I like them, they make you different and I like different. I find weird qualities hot."<br/>“Wow, talk about exotic.”<br/>"I wouldn't call it exotic..just special and unique"<br/>Zim hummed, perking slightly when the waiter came with their appetizers,<br/>“Ready to order drinks and meals sirs?”<br/>"I am, what about you Zim?"<br/> Dib asked with a hum as he rested his head on his hand and looked at the menu<br/>“Yes. I’ll have a cherry lychee mocktail with a shot of coconut water and the pierogies, make sure there’s no meat, I’m allergic. Oh, and the Cauliflower rice with the soy chicken.”<br/>The waiter wrote it down and turned to Dib "and for you sir?" <br/>Dib thought for a second before speaking <br/>"I'll have a diet poop cola with the seasoned shrimp scampi and a side of caesar salad.”<br/>“Right away, enjoy your appetizers.”<br/>The waiter left, Zim grabbing some sweet bread and chomping into it, Dib kicked his feet a bit and looked on his phone at social media. Zim pouted and ran his toe against Dib’s leg to get his attention. Dib looked up at Zim and chuckled <br/>"Something wrong grumpy butt?"<br/>“We’re in far too nice a restaurant for you to be on your phone, and it’s a date!”<br/>"Okay, okay, sorry" <br/>He said as he set his phone down and folded his hands in his lap, Zim beamed with pride and glanced at Dib,<br/>“You’re very handsome.”<br/>Dib blushed and chuckled <br/>"im glad you think so. you're very beautiful "<br/>“Oh I know.”<br/>Zim boasted,<br/>“Now tell me something interesting while we snack.”<br/>"Hm, well everyone knows anything there is to know about me already. I have a rich dad, I'm eventually going to inherit membrane labs, I'm crazy.."<br/>“I don’t like that word, I prefer eccentric... my brother is really upset when he hears that word.”<br/>Zim paused,<br/>“And that’s surface level stuff! You hunt cryptids, you’re a cam addict, and you’re so tall!”<br/>"Sorry and i dunno...isnt that pretty basic? I have nothing cool about me and i'm really not that interesting"<br/>“Shut up Dib, you’re plenty interesting, and I think you’re handsome and intriguing.”<br/>"You flatter me"<br/>Dib said as he took a bite from the sweet bread and hummed, Zim smiled and kicked his legs,<br/>“Sooooo~ how did you find out about me, what drew you in?”<br/>"I guess i was just feeling horny and your stream looked fun"<br/>“That’s it? There’s gotta be more, there're a million cammers on the site.”<br/>"I might've heard some things...from some people"<br/>“Oh? What was it?”<br/>"It ended up being a lie but someone at some point had stated that if you gave a certain amount in donations you would...uh...do services"<br/>“Oh- ohhh, you perv. You’re so desperate~”<br/>Zim teased, Dib flushed and rubbed the back of his head<br/>"I was desperate"<br/>“Well, I’m glad you stayed to watch me.”<br/>"I had to, you really liked my donations"<br/>Zim nodded,<br/>“You always gave so much.”<br/>The waiter returned with their drinks and smiled politely.<br/>Zim took a sip of his mocktail and hummed,<br/>“So, do you drink Dib?”<br/>"Sometimes, i don't do clubs a lot anymore though"<br/>“Clubs? Consider my interest peaked, tell me some tales~”<br/>"Oh i have a few...turns out I really like blondes"<br/>“Blondes?”<br/>Zim messed with his dark locks nervously, <br/>"Not that, i don't like you! i think your a really good person...everyone in my stories are blondes"<br/>“Oh... that’s a little reassuring, do you prefer blondes?”<br/>Zim debated bleaching his hair mentally, <br/>"I don't know...i guess blondes are pretty cute"<br/>Zim chewed his lip,<br/>“Can we change the subject? How about favorite snacks?”<br/>"I like ice cream and Doritos are pretty good.”<br/>Zim nodded as messed with his hair,<br/>“Do you have siblings?”<br/>"I have a sister and that's about it"<br/>“I have a little brother, his name is Gir.”<br/>"Aw, he sounds cute"<br/>Dib said softly <br/>“He’s a sweetheart, and adorable, he’s 7.”<br/>"Awh"<br/>Dib smiled.</i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Their food soon arrived, smelling fantastic, Zim breathed in the scent and let out a minuscule moan, Dib flushed and chuckled lightly<br/>"Woah there"<br/>“It smells good.”<br/>Zim explained, pink tinting his cheeks.<br/>"Interesting reflex on smelling something good"<br/>“Shut up, I’m very vocal, besides, you like it~”<br/>Dib grinned<br/>"I do don't i?"<br/>“Mhm.”<br/>Zim took a bite and shut his eyes gently. Dib ate his food silently and hummed as he tapped his foot. Zim ate his fill and leaned back, finishing off his drink. </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>"Did you enjoy your food?"<br/>Dib asked softly <br/>“I loved it. In fact, why don’t I give you a dessert course?~”<br/>"Depends on what kind of dessert we're talking about~"<br/>“Depends the kind you want,”<br/>Zim purred and rubbed his toes against the membrane’s leg. <br/>"I think you look like a pretty sweet dessert~"<br/>Dib said as he leaned forward, Zim flushed,<br/>“Thank you, I know I am~”<br/>The waiter came with the check, Dib paid and held Zims hand as they walked to the door. Zim hummed and glanced down at his thigh high boots,<br/>“God I love these.”<br/>"They look really nice on you"<br/>Dib said warmly<br/>“Mhm, they were expensive, if I wasn’t a cammer I’d have nothing this nice.”<br/>"Well if i were with you, you wouldn't have to be a cammer.”<br/>Zim laughed,<br/>“If I was with you, I’d have twice as many nice things, I love camming.”<br/>"I think you're great as a cammer...everyone loves you"<br/>“And I love them.”<br/>Zim replied, squeezing Dib’s hand,<br/>“Where are we heading?”<br/>"Where would you like to head to?"<br/>Dib asked as he rubbed Zims hand <br/>“Well... We could go to my place, or yours, or a hotel.”<br/>"I'd like to meet your parents before anything happens"<br/>“Alright, it’s a bit far, let’s get a cab.”<br/>"Alright"<br/>He said with a hum as he went to the side of the street. Zim held onto Dib’s arm and licked his lips slightly. Dib got a cab and paid the driver extra once they got to Zim's house.</i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Zim stepped out and took a breath as he opened the door,<br/>“Mom! I’m home!”<br/>"Sweetie! How did you enjoy your lunch?"<br/>She asked, pausing when she saw Dib behind her son. <br/>“It was good! I made sure not to set off my condition.”<br/>Zim answered, hanging up his keys on the key hooks<br/>Doris nodded and cleared her throat <br/>"You brought a friend too.."<br/>“Oh, yeah! This is Dib!”<br/>“Pleasure to meet you ma’am.”<br/>"Where are you two heading off to?" <br/>Doris asked suspiciously as she crossed her arms. <br/>“We just got back from lunch, then we’re gonna hang out in my room.”<br/>“Thanks mom, love you!”<br/>"Love you too sweetie!" <br/>She called and sighed softly once they were out of sight.</i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Zim tugged Dib up to his room, shutting the door behind him and locking it, leaving them in the soundproofed room. Dib grinned as he sat down on the plush bed and Zim crawled into his lap. <br/>“So, dessert...”<br/>Zim ran his hands up Dib’s chest, Dib shivered slightly. Having Zim on him was the best thing that could have ever happened "Well do you have any suggestions?”<br/>“We could start with mutual masturbation...”<br/>Zim offered. <br/>"That sounds good to me.." <br/>Dib said as he glanced down at Zims pants “So be honest... I’ve never done this with anyone else....”<br/>"I've...might've done it once or twice..." <br/>Dib admitted, <br/>“Really?”<br/>Zim flustered,<br/>“I know I can take it rough... but be gentle will you?”<br/>"Of course...anything to make you feel comfortable" <br/>He said, pecking Zim on the cheek, Zim hummed happily,<br/>“Is it needy of me to not want to stream this? Though I would love to film it.”<br/>Dib blushed and chuckled lightly <br/>"Do what you like.”<br/>“Cool, I’ll get the cameras set up.”<br/>Dib nodded as Zim got up to grab some things from his drawer. Zim fetched the filming equipment and set them at a few angles,<br/>“There! And rolling!”<br/>Dib hummed as Zim ran back over<br/>"Ready?"<br/>“Ready.”<br/>Zim sat in his lap and smiled up at Dib. Dib placed his hands on Zims waist and carefully ran them up and down. Zim shuddered and rocked his hips slowly against Dib. Dib felt up to Zims shirt, lifting it slightly and looking at him for permission. <br/>“Please.”<br/>Zim begged audibly. Dib nodded and lifted Zims shirt over his head. Zim lifted his hips and tugged at Dib’s shirt. Dib lifted his shirt up and took it off for Zim. The camboy bit his lip,<br/>“You’re so ripped... do you work out?~”<br/>"You could say that, running for your life can really help to keep exercised"<br/>Zim giggled and pulled down his shorts, leaving his boots,<br/>“Why don’t you cop a feel?”<br/>Dib flushed and moved his hands from Zims freckled chest and down to his waist, Zim let out a soft sigh.<br/>“Dib~.... or would you prefer something else? Sir, Daddy, master, papi?~”<br/>"Master sounds nice~ and you can be my little kitten ~"<br/>Zim moaned suddenly and clutched onto Dib,<br/>“G-get, my collar and ears, gotta immerse myself.”<br/>Dib did as told and looked around before spotting the accessories and grabbing them for Zim. Zim lifted his head and gulped, offering his neck to Dib to be collared, Dib put the collar on and hummed in satisfaction. Zim whimpered and nuzzled Dib’s chest in submission. Dib felt Zims body and laid back, holding his face and rubbing his thumb on the other’s cheek. Zim purred softly and opened his mouth,<br/>“Kiss?”<br/>"Sure" <br/>Dib chuckled and gave Zim a light kiss. Zim closed his eyes and kissed him back softly, reaching for his lube.<br/>“Stretch me out please master-“<br/>"With pleasure ~" <br/>Dib said with a grin as he took the lube and got some on his fingers. Zim bit his lip and turned around, presenting his rear to the boy. Dib held Zims waist with one hand and carefully pushed a finger into Zims hole<br/>Zim moaned softly and gripped onto the sheets. He waited for Zim to adjust for a second before entering another finger, Zim glanced up at him and smiled,<br/>“Thank you master~”<br/>"Anything for you kitten ~" <br/>He said softly as he kissed Zims neck. Zim mewled and rolled his hips back eagerly. Dib continued to place light kisses on the others neck and back, moving his fingers in and out as he did so. Zim squealed as Dib hit a sensitive spot,<br/>“M-more, please~”<br/>Dib hit the same spot and moved his hand down to rub Zims waist<br/>“Please, another master- I need it!”<br/>Zim begged<br/>"As you wish kitten~"<br/>Dib purred as he entered another digit, Zim let out a happy sigh and thrust his hips against the bedsheets. </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Once Dib deemed him ready, he pulled his fingers out and started to take his pants off. Zim panted and rolled his hips slowly,<br/>“Dib-Sir?”<br/>"Yes my kitten?"<br/>He asked softly,<br/>“Are you going to fuck me now?”<br/>Zim asked coyly, a coquettish smirk on his dumb cute lips,<br/>"As a matter of fact i am~ Would you like me to use anything?"<br/>“Lube, lots of it, and praise-“<br/>"Of course baby"<br/>He grabbed the lube once his boxers were off and opened it.<br/>"You're so beautiful I love your skin.”<br/>Zim flushed and lifted his hips invitingly, Dib used the lube and held Zims waist, steadying himself before pushing in. Zim mewled loudly and glanced up at Dib with big needy eyes, <br/>"Patience my lovely flower, i'm letting you adjust first"<br/>“I need you to fuck me, now master~”<br/>"If your so sure then kitten~"<br/>He said, kissing Zims back before starting a slow pace, Zim moaned and bucked his hips at slow speed. Dib tightened his grip on Zims waist and bit his lip<br/>"You feel so nice~"<br/>“You feel so much better than my toys.”<br/>Zim mumbled back, <br/>"I was hoping for that~ I'm going to make you feel so good~"<br/>Zim moaned and jingled his bell,<br/>“I’m so full~”<br/>Dib leaned over and started bite and kiss his lovers neck,<br/>"Feeling good kitten?"<br/>“Y-yes, oh!~ master!”<br/>Zim reacted audibly to the bite, his length dribbling precum in his excitement. Dib started to speed up, panting heavily as he kept a tight grip on Zim. Zim drooled and lifted his hips,<br/>“Master~”<br/>Dib pulled out and slammed back in, going rougher with Zim, Zim squeaked as he came and felt Dib lean forward to kiss his head.<br/>“Good boy~”<br/>A few thrusts and Dib spilled into him, perfecting the session. Dib pulled out, Zim’s hole oozing white. Zim pulled him into a kiss,<br/>“You know what’d be really hot? You fucking me again on Tuesday for a stream~”<br/>Dib chuckled,<br/>“Only if we start going out.”<br/>Zim grinned,<br/>“It’s a win win deal for me then~”</i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>